


No Hexing Allowed

by Saraste



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2019, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	No Hexing Allowed

It's a minor miracle that nobody gets hexed the first time Draco attends the annual Weasley Christmas Dinner. Draco, unbeknownst to most, has been bribed by a very persuasive Harry to keep his cool, with favours to come later if he behaves himself and doesn't offer the worst of his insults. What keeps the Weasley siblings in check is another matter in check is another matter entirely and remains a secret until they're all old and grey and more than tolerant of each other, and they've all been family for so long that it's a mere formality and not needed.


End file.
